


Twice As Shiny

by queeniegalore



Category: DCU (Comics), Midnighter (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism Kink, Incest Kink, M/M, PWP, Pseudo-Incest, Threesome, Unsafe Sex, they're not brothers it's FINE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniegalore/pseuds/queeniegalore
Summary: So Midnighter, Nightwing and the Red Hood walk into a hotel room...





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is no plot here. I have written nearly six thousand words of porn. Just unforgivably self indulgent threesome porn. I make no apologies.
> 
> A huge huge HUGE thank you to my excellent and thorough beta, SerenadeStrong, who took away SO many italics but left me with enough to soothe my addiction. She's the best.

“So. You’re the cute little brother.”

“M!”

Dick was going to die. 

“Nah, I’m not the cute one.” Jason’s voice was like ice, eyes narrowed. “So. You’re Dick’s scary gay fetish man.”

“ _Jay!_ ”

Yeah. Dick was going to die. 

Well, first he was going to kill Jason, who was leaning against the wall with his arms folded, giving M a very slow, very unimpressed once over. He was going to kill him, then bury himself under the floorboards where M couldn’t see his face, and then he was going to die.

“Am I?” Oh fuck. M sounded amused, which was probably like, the second worst thing he could be. “That sounds like fun.”

Jason snorted. Dick ran a hand through his hair and tried to fight his blush. The way M and Jason briefly left off their dick-measuring contest to stare at him kinda let him know he wasn’t succeeding.

“So we should - go over case notes - “ he tried, but they both just dismissed him like he hadn’t even spoken. Oh, it was going to be a long night. They were stuck hiding out in this hotel in the middle of nowhere for at least eight hours, while Tim and Babs tracked down a particular contact before the particular contact tracked down _them_. Then they could finally wrap up this ridiculous case, and everyone could go home and pretend it had never happened. Jason had been caught up in Dick and M’s frenemy bullshit only god knew how, they’d just spent far too long getting shot at while in a highspeed helicopter chase (which was, okay fine, pretty badass) and Dick had been lowkey turned on since he first saw Jay and M snarl at each other over him. He was tired, and horny, and they’d both been _watching_ and, oh yeah -

He. Was going. To die.

M was stretching out in the armchair looking big and intimidating, all leather and stubble and muscles and boots and everything Dick had been interested in for so long. And his eyes were on Dick’s _brother_ , who-

Damnit, Jason.

He had a way about him, a way of cocking his hips and stretching his legs that both showed off both the glocks strapped to his thighs and the thighs themselves, long and thick and tapering up to his tight waist. Someone had once told him they were his best asset - a lot of someones, probably - and Jason had taken it to heart.

So there was M’s...everything and Jason leading with his thighs, and they were stuck in this hotel room for at least the rest of the night, and Dick didn’t know whether they were actually going to all survive until morning.

He gave up and went for the mini-bar.

“He’s not _my_ scary gay fetish man,” he said belatedly to Jason, considering and rejecting the bottle of vodka. “Just _a_ scary gay fetish man. Like, in general.”

“Thank you, Dick. I appreciate that,” M said nicely, which was never a good sign because M was a lot of things, but nice didn’t tend to be one of them. “You know if you ever _wanted_ me to be your-”

“Did I just see vodka?” Jason cut in, crossing the room and shoving Dick out of the way. “Give me the vodka, Dickie.”

“Dickie,” M repeated in delight, and Dick surreptitiously dug his elbow into Jason’s ribs. “Your baby brother has a point, _Dickie_. Grab the vodka.”

“Everything about this is a bad idea,” Dick pointed out as he snatched up the vodka in resignation. Jason was glaring daggers at _baby brother_. “I just want to make that really clear.”

Jason slammed three glasses on the coffee table. M looked like he was having the time of his life.

“Kids,” he said. “This? Is a great idea.”

“Shut up,” Jason replied, poured three generous shots, and downed two of them. Dick intercepted the third and handed it off to M. He didn’t think Jason missed the way their fingers brushed, or the way Dick couldn’t help but lick his lips nervously at the contact. “Jesus Christ.”

“Great idea,” M repeated, and tilted his head back, winking at them before taking his shot. 

Dick was so fucked.

~

To no one’s surprise, it didn’t take long before the glasses were abandoned in favour of the three of them just drinking directly from the bottle, passing it around as the wariness between them was slowly drowned out in favour of a simmering heat that Dick could feel was beginning to boil over. If Jason and M didn’t rip each other’s throats out first.

“So you have a computer brain. That tells you how to fight.”

M was still sprawled in his chair, all stretched out legs and muscles in interesting places. Effortlessly big, effortlessly confident, and used to taking up space. Dick’s gaze flicked between him and Jason, taking in the way they were still sizing each other up. Something more than murder in their eyes now, at least, something that was making Dick jumpy, heart beating a little too hard.

M tapped the side of his forehead. “Yep. It’s all in here. Can’t turn it off.”

“Hmm.” Jason was sitting on the end of one of the beds, jacket and helmet abandoned, those fucking holsters still digging into his thighs, making Dick’s mouth go dry like he never wanted to admit they did. Helmet hair a tangled black mess and eyes hooded but still bright as he watched M carefully. “So if I were to attack you. Right here, right now. You already know what would happen.”

M nodded slowly, bent one knee outward in a gesture so small, so casual but so fucking sexual that Dick had to bite the inside of his lip to stop himself making a sound.

“I’ve already calculated every possible outcome and how to counter it.” M’s voice was rough, low. “But most of them end up with you sucking my dick, so. I wouldn’t be trying too hard.”

Dead silence in the room.

Jason looked caught, eyes wide, tongue darting out to wet his lips. He glanced at Dick, who had absolutely nothing helpful to offer on account of being completely blown away by the image of it. Jason on his knees, snug between M’s thighs, his mouth wide and wet, eyes closed and brow creased in concentration as he sucked hard. Taking M’s dick deep and holding it there, maybe M’s hand on the back of his head, encouraging…

“Dickie would be jealous,” Jason said softly, cutting into Dick’s fantasy, forcing him back to whatever the hell reality they’d lost themselves in inside this shitty hotel room. “Wouldn’t you, Dickie?”

“I...uh…”

“Of which one of us?” M asked. One hand was resting on the inside of his thigh, fingers tapping unconsciously. Dickie couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Which one would he be jealous of? M, for having Jason’s hot mouth, or Jason, for getting to have M use him?

“Both,’ he whispered, and forced himself to look up. The room was only spinning a little, and most of that was probably from nerves, lust. “I’d be jealous of both of you.”

“Oh, Dick.” Jason's voice was soft, and he didn’t have to go far to get to Dick, dropping to kneel in front of him where he was sitting on the other bed, tugging him down by the front of his shirt and kissing him, sweet and dirty and tasting sharply of vodka. “Dickie.”

Dick kissed him back. It wasn’t new between them, but it wasn’t often and it was never something Dick could get used to. Jason liked to use his teeth, predictably, biting at Dick’s lower lip until it felt swollen and tender, sucking on it hard, sucking on his tongue. Handsy, but so was Dick, groping up over Jason’s shoulders, digging his thumbs into his traps until Jason hissed into the kiss, laughing a little breathlessly. Got his fingers in Jason’s hair, tugged on it gently, then harder when Jason _liked_ it, tilted his head and kissed harder, moaning into it.

And then - 

“Not that I want to do anything to derail the show, and please feel free to ignore me and just carry on with what you’re doing, but,” M sounded amused, turned on, and Dick couldn’t even lie to himself that he’d forgotten he was there. _Show_ was right, he was loving every second of being watched.

“But?” Jason asked, irritated, looking over his shoulder towards M, still in his chair. Jason’s lips were shiny and wet, and he licked them slow as M watched. 

“But aren’t you guys...brothers?”

Jason and Dick both laughed, Dick ruffling Jason’s hair a little. “Only in the loosest sense of the word,” Dick promised. It was so much more complicated than that, but M wasn’t a Robin. He didn’t need to know. “Not by blood, not even technically by adoption. It’s just…”

“It just makes it really fucking hot when I’m sucking his cock and he calls me _baby brother_ ,” Jason interrupted with a smirk. “Problem?”

M held up his hands. “I have literally no problem with any of this,” he assured them, and the way he shifted in his chair made it obvious exactly how unproblematic he found it. Dick bit his lip, still sensitive from _Jason_ doing it, and knew he’d been caught staring when M grinned at him, shifted again.

“In fact, if you want to give me a demonstration, please, go ahead.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “You’re not smooth.”

“I don’t need to be.”

“Arrogant asshole.”

“Jason.” M slumped down further, reached out one heavy boot to nudge Jason’s leg. “Yeah I’m arrogant, yeah I’m an asshole. Just fucking get over and here suck on my dick like I know you want to, and then we can figure out what to do with your brother. Okay?”

Dick held his breath. He was so hard already, and his cock throbbed at the command in M’s voice, but there was a good chance Jason would start something here lose his temper, throw a punch, because Jason _hated_ direct orders, hated being told what to do by family, let alone someone he’d known for all of four hours, but god, Dick wanted this so bad and -

Jason _crawled_ over to M, settled between his thighs just like he had in Dick’s fantasy, and looked up at him, smiling. Dick let out his breath in a rush, leaned back on his hands and paid attention.

“Thought so.” M’s fingers found the back of Jason’s neck, squeezing. “You haven’t been able to think of anything else since I mentioned it, have you?”

“Buddy, I haven’t been able to think of anything else since I _met_ you.”

And just like that, Jason, with his fat, wet mouth and his flashing eyes, had the upper hand again. He mouthed over the bulge in M’s pants, leaving damp smears of spit soaking into the denim, and M groaned, head tipping back and hips pushing up.

“Oh, Jesus,” Dick whispered, mirroring the movement, pressing up into air. “This, uh...this escalated.”

And then M’s eyes were on him, sharp and a lot less drunk than Dick would have guessed a second ago. It was almost too intense, sometimes, to have M’s attention like that, and Dick found himself squirming with arousal.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this, Grayson?” he asked, voice like gravel, and Jason stopped what he was doing to twist a little, look at him. And fuck, both of them now, peircing him through with their eyes, pinning him down. His cock was getting so hard he was going to start leaking.

“Am I...what?”

“You’ve had a lot to drink. I just…”

Dick laughed, couldn’t help himself. “Are you kidding? I - drunk, sober, dead. I want this, M. There’s not one version of me that doesn’t want this.”

Jason rolled his eyes a little, turned back to M. “Seriously, believe him. I’m getting sick of hearing about you, man. Dickie’s got a little thing happening, a little _crush_ , and you are just about to make all his dreams come true.”

“Ahh.” M’s fingers found Jason’s cheek, chucked under his chin. “So _you’re_ the one who’s jealous, baby brother.”

But Jason just smirked, not rising to the bait. “Are you going to shut up and let me do this or not? You talk more than Dickie.”

“ _Everyone_ is talking too much,” Dick cut in, embarrassed. “Jay, come on.”

Jason laughed a little, obediently opened his mouth and got back to it, hands coming up now to work on M’s zipper and take his cock out. Dick’s mouth was watering just at the _sight_ of it, big and thick, like he’d known - _hoped_ \- it would be, when he’d thought about him, about this. 

“ _That’s_ it, oh fuck kid,” M was moaning, fingers still light on Jason’s face. Jason kissed up the length of it, sucked messily just at the fat head, eyes closed. And then, in a move that had even Dick groaning in frustration, he pulled back and looked up at M’s face.

“Hot tip. This is not going to keep his attention for long. Dickie likes to be watched more than he likes watching, so I hope that big computer brain of yours is already calculating where this is going next, cause baby, mine is about to go offline.”

Dick exhaled along with M, then, as Jason lowered his head again, sucking M in deep and hard, cheeks and jaw working. Dick could see him gag a little, when he went down too far and too fast, and he could see M’s reaction to that, his hands tightening into fists, his hips pumping up, the look of pure bliss on his face.

“Your little brother’s got a pretty fuckin’ mouth on him, Grayson,” he rasped, thumbing at the corner of Jason’s lips, at the spit drooling out. “Must run in the family.”

“We’re, uh,” Dick could hardly talk, breath coming hard and fast, cock aching between his legs. “We’re not that kind of family.”

“Yeah…” M rubbed his fingers over Jason’s cheeks and chin, getting him wet and messy, smearing his spit around, and Jason was just _taking_ it, like Dick knew he could, like he was made for it. 

“Feel good?” he asked, stupidly, and M almost laughed.

“Babe, you know it.” He looked up, pinning Dick with his eyes again. “And you really do, don’t you? Fucked baby brother’s face, just like this, had these pretty lips wrapped around you. Do you come in his mouth, Grayson? Does he like that?”

“Oh, fuck, M.” Dick was gonna blow in his pants just from the dirty talk, before even getting to touch ether of them, and where was the fucking justice in that? 

“Jesus Christ, Grayson, what are you waiting for? Get that dick out and give me a real show, you want a signed invitation?”

Oh, and there it was, what he hadn’t even realised he’d been waiting for. Permission.

He’d unzipped his jeans almost before M finished talking, pulling himself out with a moan. He was wet, sticky, and the feel of his thumb sliding through the mess leaking from the head was almost as good as the feeling of M watching him do it. 

“That’s the way, Grayson. No snappy comebacks now, huh? No cute banter when you’re so despera-”

“Shut _up,_ ” Dick groaned. “Oh my god, what does it _take_?”

His cock was so hot in his hand, throbbing, and he didn’t want to come yet but he was heading there fast. He lifted his hips, fucking up into his fist slowly, legs spread and one hand still planted behind him on the bed for leverage. The way M was licking his lips as he stared told him he looked good. The way M was thrusting up a little, thighs tensed and shaking, told him Jason _felt_ good. And god, he wanted more.

He thrust harder, tightened his grip. Jason was working for it now head bobbing, groaning a little in the back of his throat as M used his mouth. The sounds of it, wet and filthy, filled the hotel room and pushed Dick way closer to the edge than he wanted to be. Fuck, he needed that mouth. M was staring at him, gaze roaming over his body, fixing on his cock, and he needed more of that too, more of that attention, needed to be _wanted_.

“Little wing,” he whispered. “Jaybird. Come...come here.”

Jason pulled off slowly, turned to look at him with his face red, wet with spit. “Dickie?”

“Come here, Jay, I need it, want you, come here.” Dick knew what he sounded like, didn’t care. His hand wasn’t enough, or too much, watching and not being part of it was going to _kill_ him.

Jason shook his head. “You get over here, Dick,” he said, and his voice was hoarse, scratchy in a way that made Dick squeeze his eyes shut for a second, bite his lip hard. “Yeah, come over here. You want him to watch, right? Give him a good show? Come here and do it, Dickie.”

Dick hung his head back, staring up at the ceiling for a moment and breathing long and slow through his nose. Jason always knew. But then, he probably wasn’t being fucking subtle.

“Yeah, okay.” He stood up, thought a second, and then pulled off his tee shirt, tossing it behind him. Shoved his jeans off, cock twitching at the sight of them both openly following the movements. Giving him a taste of what he needed.

M’s hand was warm and rough against his side as he stepped up beside them, sliding around his waist, thumb digging into the dip of his hip.”You’re so wound up,” he said, tilting his head up to look at Dick’s face. “You fucking hate not being the centre of attention, huh?”

“That’s my Dickie boy,” Jason murmured, and then he was turning, nuzzling against Dick’s thighs before opening his mouth and running it up the length of Dick’s cock, base to wet, leaking tip, just like he had with M’s.

“Oh, fuck me,” Dick breathed, hand tangling in Jason’s hair, running into M’s, which had never let go.

“If you want,” M agreed, grinning up at him. “Yeah, I can do that. But let me watch first. Let me watch that sweet mouth get you nice and close.”

Dick groaned, at the words - and fuck M for being so damn good at dirty talk - and because M had started _pushing_ , guiding Jay's head up and down on him, little by little forcing him to take more, until Dick was nudging the back of Jason’s throat, feeling him gag around him. Dick’s hips jerked, hard, muscles tense and twitching, and M was murmuring encouragement, his gaze almost as tangible as his touch as it ran up and down Dick’s body, and Dick, Dick was on _fire_.

The first time Dick had been caught fucking, he was just a kid, really. Roy, way back when they were teenagers, had walked in on him getting head from, god, he couldn’t even remember her name. Dick had been laying spread out naked in bed, the girl snuggled between his legs, going to town, moaning and whimpering for him. And he hadn’t been close to coming at all, had been about to pull her up to bounce her on his dick or something, when the door had cracked open and Roy had poked his head in. Mouth open as if he were about to ask something, but he’d frozen instead, eyes wide, sweeping his gaze up and down Dick’s body, catching on the lazy pump of Dick’s hips, the wet slide of the girl’s lips up and down his cock, and Dick-

Out of nowhere, Dick was _gone_. Came so hard and fast he couldn’t even warn her, and Roy watched the whole thing, the ropes of Dick’s come splashing her lips, the side of her cheek as she turned her head away, and Dick was dying of humiliation and an arousal so strong it was going to burn him up from the inside.

It had never really gone away.

And now he had Ms eyes on him, _Midnighter_ , watching him get so close to losing it in his little brother’s mouth that Dick wasn’t sure if he could come back from the edge if he _tried_. Watching the flex of his abs as he pumped, watching his face, and Dick knew what he looked like, okay, he knew. Knew his cheeks were flushed red, knew his mouth was swollen and panting, knew sweat was starting to bead on his skin, wetting his hair, making it stick in messy strands over his forehead.

He wanted to come. 

“Let me,” he whispered. “Jay...let me, let me.”

Jason’s eyes, big and blue, looking up at him knowingly. He leaned in, let the head of Dick’s cock nudge the back of his throat again, and then further, sliding in. Dick held his breath as he felt it build, let it bubble up in him, so close, so - 

Jason’s head jerked back, M pulling him away almost viciously by his hair and holding him still. “No.”

Dick almost screamed.

But M was there, leaning up, hand on his cheek, the back of his neck. Dick could feel tears starting to form in his eyes, and M was so gentle, pulling him in, down on his lap, thighs stretched wide. “Not like that,” M was saying, _growling_ , and the world tilted a little bit around Dick, because M’s lips were so close. Dick couldn’t believe he hadn’t been _kissed_ yet. 

“M,” Dick moaned. “Please, please.”

“Did you mean it? Can I fuck you?” M’s mouth was moving against his cheek, breath hot and damp on his skin. “Grayson-”

“Yes, god, just kiss me, just touch me, just let me come for you and I’ll do _anything_.”

So maybe Dick was kind of a slut. He’d made his peace with it.

“Promises, promises,” murmured Jay, who was behind Dick now, somehow, still on his knees. “Let me get him ready for you, M.” Jason’s mouth was still so hot, wet, and Dick cried out as his tongue ran up Dick’s balls, dipped in behind them.

M was craning over Dick shoulder to watch, and fuck, fuck, Dick couldn’t hold out any longer, he couldn’t, Jason’s tongue was in his ass, and M couldn’t look away and oh god, it was coming, he was _coming_.

“Oh, Grayson.” M sounded amused, a little breathless, and Dick pumped his orgasm out all over M’s nice shirt in thick, sticky streaks, trembling and moaning like a _whore_. _Loving_ it. “What are we going to do with you?”

Jason was still licking, fingers pushing in as well now, everything wet and messy and filthy. Dick couldn’t stop shaking.

“Fuck me,” he sighed, and then looked up at M’s face, ducked in close and sucked on his bottom lip, felt the brief scratch of stubble against his chin. The waves of pleasure from his orgasm were still crashing, and he’d do anything for it to keep going. “Please.”

M kissed him, and Dick melted into it, let himself be lifted a little, maneuvered into position by the two of them, pushed and pulled into place on M's lap. Jason’s mouth was still sliding hot against him when he felt it, the huge, blunt head of M’s cock, pressing, hard and insistent, against his ass.

“Oh, god.”

“Take it, Dickie,” Jason whispered behind him. “Take him. Fuck, you should see it, babe, he’s gonna split you open for me, gonna get you so good and wet, and _then_...”

He stood, slowly, dragging his lips and tongue up Dick’s spine, sucking a bruising kiss into the sensitive skin under his ear. Dick was going to pass out. M’s dick was fucking up into his ass so slow, _torturously_ slow, dragging against his insides, opening him up, and Jason was hot and hard against his back and still whispering.

“And then, big brother, it’ll be my turn. Fuck, look at you. You love it, don’t you?”

“ _Jay_ …”

And M pushed, hard and sudden, thrusting up and bouncing Dick, and Dick was almost screaming again with the sharp, bright shock of pleasure. He was tight, too tight, prepared only with Jason’s mouth, and it was right on the edge of hurting without tipping over.

“Say _my_ name,” M growled. “When I’m fucking you. Grayson. Say my fucking-”

Dick thought Jason might have been laughing, shaking a little against his back, but he was too busy crying M’s name to pay attention. 

He thought he could probably be forgiven for that.

M fucked like he fought, Dick would be thinking if he could think anything right then, wrung out and stupid. Hard and rough and with an almost cold precision. Slamming up into Dick’s body over and over, grip tight on Dick’s hips, bouncing him just enough for Dick to really feel it, the burn in his thighs, the stretch. Dick could feel his own come, slick between them, knew his body had gotten what it needed, but fuck that, he still wanted more. Wanted this. Was already thinking about the next time, thinking about coming just on M’s cock, spurting for him untouched while M watched and _Jesus_ , he was getting hard again. 

“What the hell are you two _doing_ to me,” he asked, in a daze, and Jason was definitely laughing now.

“Just about exactly what you begged for, babe,” he murmured, amused, and Dick could feel his cock now, too, sliding into the crack of his ass, rubbing off on him. He’d be concerned that they’d been kind of neglecting Jason if he didn’t know how hard he got off on a) sucking dick and b) the sound of his own voice. “God that ass of yours is a national treasure. He feel good, M?”

“Fuck,” was M’s succinct reply, half buried in Dick’s neck. “Fuck, kid. How are you not in him. All. The. _Time_.”

He punctuated every word with a thrust, almost brutal in the way he forced Dick down to meet him. Dick whined, cock definitely filling out again. Jason rested his chin on Dick shoulder, looking down in between their bodies, at the mess of come and sweat. 

“Well, sometimes he’s inside _me_ ,” he murmured. “Sometimes we’re more interested in beating the shit out of each other. You know how it is, right M? The only thing that comes close to fucking him is punching him in the face. I’m sure you’ve had the pleasure.”

M grunted, and Dick blinked open bleary eyes to look at him, really look at the way his face was tight with bliss, his brow creased and his beautiful, cruel mouth drawn into the filthiest smirk Dick had ever seen. Daring Jason to go on.

“Yeah, you have. Fighting’s like sex with him, you know? He looks the same covered in blood as he does covered in come, and either way, the boy likes an audience.” Jason was leaning in close now, face gorgeous and mean as his lips brushed against M’s jaw. He pushed Dick closer against M, and Dick could feel the tightness in M’s body, every single muscle tensed and hard.

“You can think about _this_ , Midnighter. Next time you’re up against him in the field. And you know there will be a next time. You know he’s gonna do something to piss you off or fuck you up. And when you smash your fist into that perfect mouth and watch the blood run down his face, you can think of this. How goddamn sweet he felt split open around that fat cock of yours, on his way to coming again just cause you’re fucking him so _good_.”

Dick was pretty sure that there was no way for someone to win a threesome. He was also pretty sure that despite that? Jason just _had_.

M came like the world was ending. He hid his face in Dick’s chest, rubbing against his sweaty skin and groaning, but not before Dick caught a glimpse of how vulnerable he looked. How open. It was the first time he’d ever seen that look on M, M who was always hard as nails and put together, always, somehow, one step ahead of everyone else and not bothering to look back.

And now Dick had him beneath him. Falling apart and digging fingerprint bruises in Dick’s hip and the small of his back, mouth open and wet and gasping for air. Dick almost couldn’t breath for how hot it was, how powerful he felt as he scraped his nails through M’s wet hair.

“So good,” he breathed, fingertips curling around M’s ear, stroke down his cheekbone. “M, you’re so good.”

He could feel - feel himself being _filled up_ , and a tiny voice in the back of his mind sounded a lot like Bruce lecturing him about safe sex when he was fourteen, but he shivered and pushed that one back where it belonged. This, this here, Jason’s impatient hands tugging at him, M’s muscles going loose and sated, the wet slide of him pulling out, the flush in Dick’s cheeks as he realised Jason was _watching_ \- this was real, this was happening, but it also seemed like a fantasy. Like they really had stepped out of time when they’d stepped into this little hotel room, stepped out of reality and into this place where he could have M like this, where he and Jason could be together without ripping each other’s faces off, where they could-

“Dickie-Bird, let me know you’re still in there babe, because I want you so goddamn bad right now.”

Dick smiled, let his head loll back against Jason’s chest. He was still touching M’s face, staring into his dark, half-lidded eyes. “Do it,” he told Jason. “Don’t hold back.” The anticipation was making him tremble, His body was singing, already sore from being fucked, loose from coming once and thrumming with the need to go again. He lifted himself a little, kneeling over M’s lap, and Jason was already right where he needed to be. Fully clothed like M, the rough scratch of his pants and the smooth leather of his goddamn holsters rubbing against the sensitive skin on Dick’s thighs. 

“When,” Jason asked, voice strained and a little dark. “Have I ever held back?”

The first push in was so sweet, so easy. Dick drew in a long, shuddering gasp and held M’s gaze. M smiled, and flicked Jason a look. 

“Harder.”

Jason slid out, slow and easy, pushed back in almost gently. “Who the fuck is calling the shots here?”

M’s smile was wicked. He reached up and tangled a fist in Jason’s messy hair, yanked him down close, jolting him inside Dick and making Dick cry out.

“Still me.”

“Yeah, _okay_.” Another slow slide, a sloppy wet kiss pressed to Dick’s cheek as they both stared at M, and Dick had a quick flash of what they must look like. His cock was dripping again, rubbing through the wet patch on M’s shirt and god, the fact that they were both still dressed and it was just Dick who was naked, come dripping down his thighs as he took his second cock of the night while they watched and-

“Jay, _please_.”

Jason laughed, but finally, finally, for once in his fucking life, he did as he was told, and Dick was so grateful he almost cried. Quick, hard thrusts, shoving him over and over into M, getting him deep right where he needed it. Dick let himself go boneless, let himself become nothing but the way they were ruining him. M wrapped a big hand around his cock, and then there _were_ tears, leaking out of his squeezed-shut eyes as he gasped in pleasure. Jason’s voice was rough and dirty in his ear still - _take it baby, fucking take it_ \- M’s eyes unwavering on his face. He was going to come again. Fuck. His cock ached, his whole body ached, and Jason was unrelenting now, slamming into him like it was a goddamn Olympic sport and it was so close to being too much.

Dick never wanted it to end.

“Grayson you look fucking amazing, you know that?” M, in his other ear, his free hand running up through the rivulets of sweat running down Dick’s chest. “Another life, you could have been a porn star. You should be getting paid for this, people would line up round the block to get a glimpse of you-”

“ _Please, please_ …”

“-getting nailed by your pretty little brother like it’s your _job._ ”

Dick’s second orgasm hit him a thousand volts of electricity shot through his veins. He felt it in his fingertips, the ends of his hair, the very air around him sizzling like he was in a lightning storm. Jason tipped over the edge with him, biting viciously into the back of his shoulder to stop himself yelling with it, slamming his hips forward into Dick’s clenching body and holding himself there, his entire body jerking with the force of it.

And always, steady as a rock, M. M watching, M holding him, M cradling his face and kissing him sweeter than Dick could handle. Sweeter than he ever could have expected.

Dick closed his eyes, caught between the two, and drifted.

~

Jason had been the first to move, pulling away with a kiss to the side of Dick’s neck and calling dibs on the shower, tossing a roll of toilet paper back at them before firmly closing the door behind himself. Dick didn’t know if that was meant to be tact, or just Jason needing some space, and he was too out of it to care. He staggered to the nearest bed and flopped down on his back, naked and filthy, and aimed a half hearted kick at M when he tried to offer him some of the toilet paper.

“Unless Deathstroke is literally crawling through the window with a gun trained on my brother, I am not moving,” he muttered. “I’m done. I’m so done. I think I’m probably done forever. Tell my family I loved them.”

M snorted. “Grayson, I’ve seen you take on twenty special ops guys at once without breaking a sweat, what the hell.”

“I’ve never been fucked by twenty special ops guys at once, okay,” Dick replied without thinking, then scrunched up his face. “Wait. Wait I think that came out wrong.”

“Buddy.” M’s voice was pitying, a hint of laughter still playing around the edges, and Dick smiled faintly. “Bud. You’re a mess.”

“You like me like this.” Dick yawned. “Don’t think I can’t still kick your ass though. I definitely could.”

‘Try it again after a nap,” M advised, and Dick jerked as a finger ran up his stomach. “Maybe a shower first, if Jason isn’t in there drowning himself.”

“He’s fine.” Dick sighed and blinked his eyes open. “You think this is the first time we’ve done this?”

M’s gaze was unreadable as he shrugged. “Fucked on some random guy’s lap? Don’t know, Grayson. You tell me.”

“Mmmm.” Dick propped himself up on his arms, let his eyes drag over M’s body. He wasn’t looking so perfect anymore, shirt wet with come and sweat, hair in disarray, lips bitten and bruised. Dick...was into it. God help them both.

“Not so random,” he said, voice low. “I wouldn’t say that.”

M was watching him. Dick grinned, listened to Jason in the shower, knew they were stuck in that hotel for at least the rest of the night.

M grinned back.

“Well.” His voice was a purr, thick and gravelly and Dick had just come twice, but the promise in it still made him _shiver_. “Alright then.”


End file.
